The case of Mrs Jones
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: Emma Maes is a renowned psychiatrist,who isn't afraid to work with difficult patients. But will she be able to take care of her newest patient,Mrs Jones?
1. Chapter 1

_In this weird world,going mad can be the only sane thing to do._

Emma Maes was a well-known psychiatrist,who was working in an isolated asylum. The building was located at 20 km far from the city,near a quiet forest. It was sheltering kinds and kinds of pacients.

Emma dedicated all her time to her job,that's how much she loved it. When she was younger,the blonde woman thought that she can also have a family,despite her solicitant job. At some point,she had a relationship with a Spanish chef,but it didn't last too much. He felt like Emma's job was more important to her than him and they ended breaking up. Of course,the pain of the separation passed,the solace came and everything went back to normal. Even though she was busy,Emma enjoyed spending her free time with her brothers,playing tennis or watching a movie together. Of course,both of them had families on their own.

But she wasn't complaining at all. She was taking care of her patients with love and dedication. Emma was happy for them,when they were getting better,or plain sad,when they were regressing. Also,she liked challenges and was ready for everything. She loved the bizzare and difficult cases and she wasn't afraid of them. Until one day…

In a rainy morning,Emma was drinking a coffee along with her workmates,Gupta Hassan and Lien Chung. From all of them,Emma was the most talkative. If Lien was talking from time to time,Gupta was hardly popping out a word from his mouth. But the Belgian woman though the Egyptian and the Vietnamese were kind people anyway and loved their company.

"I heard we will have a new patient,as the nurse told me…",said out of sudden Lien.

"Having what?",asked Gupta,looking with interest at the black haired woman. Same did Emma,while sipping some coffee.

"Schizophrenia.". Gupta and Emma sighed. It was among the most common cases. Seeing that her workmates lost their interest out of sudden,Lien continued:"But I heard it's a weird case of schizophrenia. The lady has some bizarre hallucinations."

"Like what?",asked Emma. Gupta regained his interest and was listening with attention to Lien.

"Well,she claims she can see everyone's protector spirit. That's all I know,we will have to check her files anyway." Suddenly,a nurse came in their room,giving a paper case to Lien.

"The new patient is here. If you want to see her…"

"Sure,why not?Come on,guys,let's see what's up.",said Emma,who followed the nurse,along with Gupta and Lien. Usually,they decide which one will take the patient after seeing it.

It was an old lady,sitting in a weel-chair. She had long,silvery hair,falling over her shoulders. Also,she was blind,her eyes being like two white pearls. Two nurses were near her weel-chair. While Lien was a bit reticent towards the lady,Gupta came in front of her and took one of her hands,scanning her with his dark green eyes. But the woman snatched her hand away from the Egyptian:

"No!I want to talk to the blonde young lady over here!",said the woman sturdy,moving her head in Emma's direction. The Belgian blinked in confusion. How it was possible that the old lady knew the color of her hair,if she was blind?

"Yes. I'm here for you.",responded Emma,sitting in front of the gray haired woman."But how did you know that I was blonde?". She just smiled at her question:

"They told me…The spirits…I can see one near you and is really powerful. It told me about you and that you're the only one capable to take care of such an old and hopeless old lady like me…"

Gupta and Lien exchanged some worried looks,while Emma seemed to be confused and intrigued at the same time. She hadn't such an interesting case in a while.

"Could you please take the lady to her room while we are checking out her files?",asked Emma one of the nurses.

"Sure,Miss Maes!",responded the nurse,pushing the weel-chair. The old woman was looking in Emma's direction,whispering something impossible to understand.

"So,it seems like this lady likes you,Emma.",concluded Gupta,calmy. Emma sensed a bit of jelousy in his tone,but didn't mind it.

"Yeah…even though she is weird. I underestimated this case.",admitted the Belgian. Lien came closer to them,dipping into the files.

"The lady's name is Loreen Jones and she's 78 years old. She was born in our city and got married in 1963,to a shop keeper,who died after 4 years of marriage. Mrs Jones gave birth to a son,named Alfred,in 1965,who commited suicide at the age of 19.",said Lien,still looking through the papers. Emma and Gupta saddened hearing all these.

"Poor lady…I feel bad for her….",muttered Emma. Lien continued:

"After her son died,she got depressed and started to take an interest for occultism. She claimed she could talk to her dead son and other dead persons and the people were asking her for help. But the truth was she had just hallucinations. Anyway,the people were coming to her and she got well-known for that in her neighbourhood."

"But when they started to notice there was something wrong with her?",asked Gupta.

"Well,that was when Mrs Jones tried to place the spirit of a dead boy into his newborn brother,at a mom's request,and she almost killed the baby. Then everyone was avoiding her and she was isolated from the others. Before getting there,she lived in a shelter,but was sent quickly to our asylum after an incident that isn't mentioned in the files,for unknown reasons."

"I'm curious how she got blind.",added Emma,rubbing her chin.

"People got outraged after the incident with the baby and some of them caught her and tortured her. They poured acid in her eyes."

"Oh my God….this is so cruel….",gasped the blonde woman. Now Emma was more than determinated to help the old lady."I will help her no matter what!Poor woman…"

"Yeah. Mrs Jones said that you're the only one who can help her anyway,so…",said Gupta,looking as well through the files."I think she'll be tough one…"

"She can be,but I will help her nonetheless!"

"Are you sure,Emma?",worried Lien.

"Of course!Trust me,it will be alright!"

Before finishing her shift,Emma payed a short visit to Mrs Jones. The Belgian found the old woman staring blankly in the window's direction.

"Emma…I knew you will come to me. Your spirit told me about your intention. Also,it told me that you're Belgian too and that you have two brothers."

Emma couldn't find her shock. How did she know that?And what is up with this spirit she keeps talking about?All she could do was to don't show herself as shocked or amazed and keep a straight figure.

"Yeah,you're right. But Mrs Jones,could you please tell me about this spirit you say it's always with me?"

The woman giggled:"It's with you since your birth. And it's a female…but she doesn't want you to know about her more than this…S-she is powerful…"

Emma have never felt so confused in her entire life. One thing was clear:this woman had a bizzare case of schizophrenia,maybe the bizzarest in Emma's career. But it was a new challenge for her,right?

 **Hello there!I'm thinking about making this story in two parts ( I hope I'll post the next part soon)and if you're liking it,don't forget to live a review!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

The time for the daily medical visit has come. That was one of Emma's favourite part of her routine as a psychiatrist: the fact that she could talk with her patients about their feelings and also to see how are they.

After visiting the penultimate room,Emma remembered who was in the one at the end of the hallway: Mrs Jones.

The Belgian stopped with two steps in front of the door,fixating the numbers above it. It's been two weeks since the old woman is Emma's pacient. It was clear that Mrs Jones made her feel weird. Maybe a little bit scared too. No,it can't be that!It's impossible for a doctor to be scared of his own patient. What a joke. However,Emma felt a shiver down her spine.

"Miss Maes,are you okay?Why you stopped out of sudden?",asked one of the nurses.

"Ah,no,I'm fine!I was just…thinking about something!",was Emma's answer."Let's continue the visit!"

The blonde woman gulped and opened the door. Mrs Jones was sitting in the middle of the room,on a stern and grey of dirt carpet,looking absently on the window's direction. Her long and grey hair was falling on her shoulder in waves.

"Hello,Mrs Jones,I'm here for the daily visit!",said Emma,trying to seem as cheerful as she could. The old woman turned to her. Her incolor orbs were piercing the Belgian.

"I knew you'd come."

"Let me guess,the spirit you told me it's always with me informed you?"

The grey haired woman smiled:"Yes. I feel a slightly trace of doubt in your voice. You don't believe me,am I right?". She got up and walked in Emma's direction,while the psychiatrist was slowly backing off."For you I'm just a crazy old lady,right?"Luckily,the two nurses stopped the patient.

"N-no,Mrs Jones,how would I think something like that about you?!But,please,I wish we'd have a conversation without incidents,if that's possible."

The woman blinked,just as if somebody snapped their fingers near her,kind of waking her up. She turned her face around,in guilt.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand when people don't believe in what I believe."

Emma smiled gently,patting Mrs Jone's shoulder."It's okay. Now,if you don't mind it,can we talk a bit about your son,Alfred?"

The old woman looked at Emma as if somebody blasted her. Surely,it was a painful topic for her.

"Y-yes,we can…"The nurses began writing notes,while the Belgian was talking to the patient.

"So,how was Alfred?Was he a good son?"

A mixed feeling of nostalgia and sadness could've been read on Mrs Jone's face.

"Of course. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. In all this damned life that I have. He was my joy and pride. Just look at him."The elder pulled out an old photo picturing a beautiful,wavy,blonde haired woman,with electric blue eyes,wearing a red lipsitick,holding a cute little boy,with a blonde cowlick. His blue eyes were looking playfully at the camera.

"What a nice little boy!",exclaimed Emma,impressed. Also,she thought how beautiful were long time ago Mrs Jone's colorless eyes.

"Indeed. This photo is the only important thing I have. After his dad died,I had to take care of Alfie all by myself. It wasn't easy since,you know,he was a really energic kid. Though something changed after he turned 15. He wasn't himself anymore. He lost all his vivacity and was always gloomy. Only to find him,few years later,dead in the bathroom,with his wrists cutted. I never knew and I will never know what was in his mind."

A tear was rolling from one of her eyes. Emma could feel her sadness. It was striking and powerful. Maybe all this shock of seeing her son dead pulled the trigger.

"I'm so sorry,Mrs Jones."

"No need to be,sweetie,because I managed to talk to him years later. Alfred told me he's fine now and that I shouldn't feel depressed anymore."

Again,Emma thought what a mother's broken heart could do. All this hurtness…

"A-and after I talked to my son,I decided I should help others do it as well with their lost ones. But only few believed in me."The Belgian nodded.

"I know you think I'm crazy. After all,that's why I got stucked in this asylum."The woman grabbed Emma's shoulders and began shaking her desperate."You think I'm crazy,right?!That I'm not mentally stable!Come on,tell me!Tell me right now!I can feel that!"

Suddenly,the woman slapped herself,much for Emma's shock. Then did it again.

"I-I'm sorry…I will never touch her again,I promise!I'm sorry!",sobbed Mrs Jones. Emma got up scared and told the nurses:

"I think we should increase the dose of sleeping pills!The visit is over for today,I suggest we should leave Mrs Jones alone to calm down."She got out of the room almost running. Her heart was racing inside her chest. Emma hid herself in a locker,trying to catch her breath. She was wondering why she reacted like that?This kind of incident wasn't neither the first one,nor the last that happened in her career as a psychiatrist. Maybe it was because it came from Mrs Jones?

"Miss Maes,are you alright?",asked a nurse,from the other side of the door. The blonde opened the door carefully,as if she wanted to assure the danger disappeared. She looked around,with fear in her green eyes. The nurse watched her confused.

"Y-yes,I'm alright. Maybe this was too unexpected…How is she doing now?"

"Mrs Jones is sleeping at the moment. We increased the dose of sleeping pills right after her crisis."

"Oh,okay…Sorry,but I need some time by myself…"

"Yeah,sure,Miss Maes!"

Emma slammed the door and slid on it,breathing heavy. She stood on the cold floor for five minutes,trying to calm down a bit.

"Am I now scared of one of my patients?!That's pathetic…"

The time passed quickly after that and the incidents with Mrs Jones continued. Not only she had crises,but also,somehow,knew personal stuff about Emma,like her last relationship. The medical visits to her became more and more unpleasant.

Until one day. Emma came,as usual,to work,only to find out that Mrs Jones ran away from the asylum. Everyone was agitated and the police was investigating every single corner of the building.

"We never had running patients,until now…How could this happen?",asked Lien,worried. Gupta threw an accusative look at Emma. The Belgian replied with a glare.

"I don't know,though I hope she's fine and the police will find her as soon as possible. I'm also worried about Mrs Jones.",said Emma,trying to avoid Gupta's piercing green eyes.

She couldn't believe this things was happening. From all her patients,Mrs Jones had to do this. What if somebody kidnapped her or tried to do something bad to her?Emma wished again that the police would find her quickly. Of course,this didn't happen.

It's been two weeks since Mrs Jones disappeared,without leaving a sign or something. The police was suspecting Emma and it was pestering her with questions. The Belgian have never felt so suffocated. She was drowning in her own anxiety and fear.

One day,after a stressful shift,Emma came back to her small appartment late. The only thing she needed was some sleep. As she walked into her house,she threw her purse somewhere in the closest room,got quickly rid of her clothes and jumped in the shower cabin,letting the warm water washing away all her thoughts. Suddenly,she began feeling less comfortable. Emma turned off the shower and looked around in her bathroom. Nothing. She sighed and continued washing herself. After two minutes,she started feeling again anxious. It was obvious,in her opinion,that her mind was making some kind of stupid joke.

Emma jumped like a scared cat out of sudden. She heard a noise. Again,her heart was racing inside her chest,as she was opening slowly the shower cabin's door. But when she got out,much for her surprise and relief,Emma found a body lotion fallen on the floor. Now it was more than clear that her own mind was doing this. All the stress accumulated these weeks…that was the cause.

As she walked through her house,Emma heard again a noise. And then another one. What the hell was happening?!

She quickly ran inside her bedroom,locking the door and hiding under the blanket. The Belgian felt exactly like a scared little girl,who's only shield was her blanket and her teddy bear the protector defender. Luckily,the noises stopped. Emma left a heavy breath and fell asleep.

Until hearing the locked door opening. Emma got quickly out of her bed,grabbing the nearest object around.

"Don't get closer or I'll harm you!",she yelled at the darkness inside her room. Was she losing her mind?No way!This couldn't be possible!

Then she heard steps. Emma held the object in her hand tighter. A dark and indistinguishable silhouette showed up. But the moon's silvery ray of light revealed the silhouette's identity.

"M-Mrs Jones?!How you got here?!"

No response. The old woman was getting closer and closer. Emma tried to keep herself serious and fearful but,without realizing,she was stepping back. Mrs Jones grinned. She had that insane grin Emma was so familiar with.

"T-they told me to come to you!I knew you need me!"

"Get out of my house right now!" The old woman left a crazy laugh and grabbed Emma's neck,trying to strangle her. Her white orbs were staring intensely at the blonde's pale face,as she tried to take away Emma's breath. The Belgian tried to hit Mrs Jones,but couldn't. The only thing she could do was to scream.

"Leave me aloneeee!",screamed Emma out of breath. She continued screaming,until somebody pulled the strangling hands away.

"Miss Maes,stop it right now!" It was Lien,trying to stop Emma from strangling herself.

Emma had a crisis again."M-Mrs Jones!She tried to kill me!"

Lien exchanged looks with her nurses,whispering to increase the sleeping pills dose for her patient,who was,again,hallucinating. Emma Maes,Lien's schizophrenic patient,claimed that an old woman,named Mrs Jones,was watching her everytime and trying to do bad things to her. The Vietnamese waited until the woman in front of her calmed down.

"Okay,Miss Maes,I think that my visit is done for today. I suggest you should rest a bit."

"B-but what if she tries to harm me again?",asked Emma,scared and with tears in her eyes.

"I am here for you,in that case. Just rest,okay?"The Belgian nodded. Lien and the nurses left her alone again in the cold,white asylum room. Emma got up and started to look on the window,without noticing an old woman,with long grey hair,behind her back.

 **Hello guys!Pfuu,it's been a while since I started this story and I really hope you enjoy this one chapter!:D**


End file.
